Slaughter house
by WinterStorm000
Summary: Eight groups. Four in each group. They are trapped with no way out. Unless they play certain games. Games that will lead to pain and most likely, death. Things will only get worse from here. Rated M for all the gore and stuff that happens. First fic! I have a sick mind...
1. Chapter 1: Twisted

Group one:

Alfred woke up in pain. He had a splitting headache. Groaning he looked around in confusion. _"What? Where the hell am I?" _He was sitting on the floor of some dank, badly lit room. The place had a strange metallic smell and weird stains all over the place. There was a little box on the floor right next to him. _"No not a box, a voice recorder."_

Moving his hand to grab the voice recorder, he noticed the sticky note attached to it. In neat handwriting the word "play" was written. Looking around a bit before pressing play, he saw a closed door. _"Should I go try to open the door or listen to the recording?" _After contemplating this for a couple of seconds he made his decision. He pressed play.

"Hello Alfred. I know you must be confused, but you must listen to every single word I say, okay?" the recording greeted. Alfred froze. _"Who is this? How does he know my name? I'm turning this shit off!"_

He went to turn it off, but stopped when the voice started talking. The voice was a guy. Other than that, there was nothing else he could tell. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The door is locked and it will only open after this recording is finished. Stopping it will only leave you locked in here forever. As for your name, well I have always known that. In fact I know everything about you and every person you know"

Fear overtook Alfred. _"W-What? How is that possible?"_

"Now will you let me continue?" the voice asked.

He nodded, but instantly confused himself. That voice can't see him, so why even bother?

"That's a good little Alfred." He said. "Now, my name is Damien, but that isn't important. What is important is that you listen to me. You are trapped, there is no way to escape alive. That is unless you play my game"

"_Game? What game? This guy is crazy! I want out!" _All these thoughts ran through his head. Damien continued.

"You just love being a hero, don't you? Well how about this, I'm giving you a chance to rescue three people that you know. Don't get there in time? Oh well then, their lives shall be ended. Isn't this fun?"

Alfred's blood ran cold. _"What does he mean? Three people I know?"_

"Okay let's finish up here. Your goal, save a many of them as you can. In each room there will be a recorder, which will tell you how to save them. Get through this and I will let you go. Got it? Have fun Alfred."

It stopped, leaving him in and eerie silence. He heard a gentle click and the door opened up. Drawing a shaky breath, he got up. The stains on the walls and the smell were now explained. It was blood. Was he going to do this? Yes, he was. He had to anyways. He was the hero. Those three people depended on him. He opened the door and left the blood stained room

*.*.*

Alfred was getting desperate. He had been following signs and going down hallways for over five minutes. "Where are you!" he yelled. He had been yelling this at every door he came across. _"When do I get to be the hero?" _he thought. Reaching to open the door he noticed something. _"This door is a whole lot heavier than the others."_

Shrugging it off, he went inside. He stood there while his eyes adjusted to the gloom. Looking around his eyes landed on something. No not something, _someone_. His eyes widened when he recognized who it was and what they were attached to. "Feliks!" he cried. The polish boy's green eyes snapped open at the mention of his name. "Al-Alfred?" he choked out.

"Yes it's me! What happened? Are you okay? I'm here to save you!" Alfred poured out.

Feliks then diced that is was a good time to start shrieking. "Help me please! It hurts so much! I'm so gonna die! The guy just like, totally left me here! Help me!"

"Don't worry you're going to get out of here. I promise."

Alfred looked around the room and then at Feliks. Said person was in a strange mechanism. He was spread out like a star. At the ends of his arms, his hands were each encased into a metal cylinder. Alfred looked down. His feet also had the metal cases. Around his head was a similar metal contraption except it was missing the metal casing. The frame was still intact. Alfred realized that Feliks was trapped in the mechanism. All of a sudden he spotted a voice recorder. Just like before it had a sticky note with "Play" written on it. He slammed his finger in the play button and Damien's voice filled the room.

"Hey Alfred, glad you can follow directions. Oh and remember me Feliks? You're from Poland if I remember correctly." Feliks let out a small whimper while Alfred shuddered, disgusted by the smooth voice that rang out.

"Let's start the game, shall we? Our polish friend is trapped, as you can see. Behind him are several buttons and keyholes. All over the floor are keys. Find the correct keys and then put in the correct color code. The buttons are different colors, if you haven't noticed. While you're busy, Feliks will feel some pain. One by one the cylinders will turn until his bones snap. First his legs, then his arms, and finally his head. Of course he will die once his head makes a three-sixty…" Feliks let loose a shriek of terror and started to sob.

"You should really learn to shut your mouth and quit crying! You make me sick! The game starts now!" Damien snapped

A loud buzzer sounded and Feliks cried out. "A-Alfred! My foot is turning! I don't want to die!" Alfred dove to the ground instantly grabbing as much keys as he possibly could. Running around Feliks' sobbing and screaming form, he made his was to the panel located behind the mechanism. There were four buttons, each a different color. Red, blue, green and black and underneath each was a keyhole. _"This is crazy! There are like ten keys!" _Alfred thought.

Feliks' screams brought him back to the horrible reality that was happening behind him. Alfred turned just in time to hear a loud "_SNAP_"

"AAAHHH! What the FUCK is taking you so long! OOOWW! It hurts so much!"

Alfred turned back around, gagging. The cylinder had turned his leg around so much that it had snapped his leg bone and it was now sticking out of his leg. Some of the flesh around it had also torn from the turning of the cylinder.

"Hurry up! Please, just hurry up." Feliks pleaded

"I'm trying!" Alfred barked back. He grabbed the first key and shoved it into the first keyhole. It wouldn't turn. _"Next hole, next hole, next hole" _This was all he cold think as the first four keys didn't work.

"OH GOD! Just put me out of my misery plea-AAAHH!"

_SNAP_

"AGSKAFAJEGTWENUASGFKCSCA!"

Feliks was now making incoherent human noises. _"Oh no" _was the only thing that came into Alfred's mind. Finally a key fit into the third key hole. HE almost cried out in joy, but knew it would cut into his time. _"Next hole, next hole, next hol-YES! Next key" _He had three keys left. The first key fit into the second hole, second key fit into the fourth hole, and the third key fit into the first hole. _"What next?"_

_SNAP_

"Alfred!"

"I'm still trying! Hold on!"

"Hold on! HOLD ON! I'm about to die and you tell me to hol-AHH!"

Alfred flinched and turned each key. The buttons started flashing, practically blinding him. _"What was I supposed to do?" _All of a sudden Damien's words came back to him. "Find the correct keys and then put in the correct color code." He punched in the fist thing that came to his mind.

"_Red, black, green, blue"_

_**BUZZ**_

Alfred turned back to see if Feliks had been released. To his dismay, Feliks was screaming in pain.

_SNAP_

"SHIT!" both screamed at the same time.

"I'm gonna die." Feliks sobbed

"No you're not" Alfred snapped

"Yes I am!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Feliks whimpered and then said "Bye Alfred, can you say goodbye to Leit for me if you get out?"

Alfred growled and tried another combination.

"_Black, blue, green, red"_

_**BUZZ**_

"_Green, black, red, blue"_

_**BUZZ**_

"_Blue, red, green, black"_

_**BUZZ**_

"Al-Al-Alfr-ACK!"

"NO!" Alfred screamed as he turned around. He saw Feliks' head turned at an impossible angle. In that split second before he died, Alfred saw his dark green eyes widen and then…

_SNAP_

Alfred grabbed his head as the disgusting sound of Feliks' neck snapping seemed to echo in his head. On the verge of tears and throwing up, he stumbled towards the door, which had opened with a click. He avoided Feliks' lifeless body. He knew he had to find someone else and try to save them, but only defeated thoughts ran through his head. _"I couldn't save him…I'm no hero…I killed him…I killed him…"_ He went out to the hallway ad proceeded to follow the arrows pointing to the next victim.

*.*.*


	2. Chapter 2: More Than Crushed Dreams

**A/N: Some quick info that I forgot to give. There will be eight groups and each will have four people in them. Each chapter will focus on one group. Don't worry, whatever your favorite character is, they'll show up just later. Each group will have to do different challenges so keep that in mind. Ugh now I'm starting to rant so of course warnings are some language and gore. I don't own Hetalia so…..yeah anyways just read the chapter…..I talk too much :p **

Group two:

Arthur gently rocked back and forth while he sat. He had already taken in the three other males in the room. He had also seen the four doors that had their names on them. He didn't know how long he had been waiting, but he had been debating whether or not he should listen to the voice recorder that said "play when everyone is awake". He was about to get up when he heard a grunt.

"Q-Que? Where am I?" Arthur snorted and turned to the Spaniard that had woken up.

"How the hell should I know?" Arthur snapped.

"S-Señor Arthur?" he asked.

"No Antonio, it's me the talking scone. Yes it's Arthur you bloody fool!"

"Perdoname. I'm just confused" Antonio reasoned. Arthur sighed dramatically and lay back on the wall. Antonio gave him a weird look and started asking a jumble of questions, while looking around. "Where are we? Why do those doors have our names? Ay! Mira! Toris and Vash are here! Are they dead? Why are they here? What's that? What's the wri-"

"Shut up! God you ask more questions than Alfred! I don't know where we are, I don't know why Toris and Vash are here, but they aren't dead! All I know is that we have to listen to the voice recorder when everyone awake!"

"Oh…Okay!" Antonio chirped, trying to make the most of their predicament. They both sat silently, waiting for the rest to wake up. A groan made them turn towards Toris. "Ugh, where am I?"

"Great another one!" Arthur barked. Upon hearing this, Toris shrank back, his blue eyes widening. "I-I'm sorry"

"Oh, it's okay Señor Toris, Arthur is just grouchy porque he doesn't want to answer so many preguntas." Antonio soothed.

"Huh?" The Lithuanian had been thoroughly confused by Antonio, as he had thrown in all the different Spanish words. "Speak proper English you churro eating freak!" Arthur yelled after seeing the confusion grow on Toris' face. "I'm sorry, here let me answer any questions you might ha-" Antonio offered.

"I don't know where we are" Arthur cut in. "But I do know we have to wait for Vash to wake up so we can listen to the voice recorder."

"Oh…" Toris said, his confusion disappearing.

"As soon as Vash wak-"

"Why did you cut me off earlier when I was trying to help Toris?" Antonio demanded.

"Because you were being completely useless!" Arthur spat.

"Que! Useless!" Antonio snapped back, his cherry demeanor was gone. He stood up ready to meet the hotheaded Brit. Arthur, taking it as a challenge, stood up as well. "Yes, you are useless" Arthur shot back, both his green eyes and voice ice cold.

Toris, realizing what was about to happen, got up and tried to get between them. "Um, I don't think-" He started only to get pushed out of the way by Antonio, his green eyes glowing, hot with fury. "I'll show you just how useless I can be estupido-"

_BANG_

All three men shrunk back as the gunshot was heard. "Shut. Up." The trio turned to find a familiar green eyed, blond haired angry Swiss.

"V-Vash!" All three stuttered at once. "Yes, now let's listen to the stupid recording instead of fighting." He ordered. The three scrambled to the floor and formed a circle around the recorder. Arthur and Vash both reached for the play button. They both stared at each other. Arthur squirmed under Vash's unwavering gaze. "I think I should press play since I woke up first. Anyways who put you in charge!"

I am in charge because I don't pick fights with people I know can beat me, but if you really want to press the stupid play button, then do it."

"Ne-Never mind"

"…"

"…"

"…awkward…"

After a few more seconds of this, Toris pressed play. "Vash and Arthur, you shouldn't fight over control because soon enough there won't be much to control."

Antonio and Toris looked at the two in fear. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you two, Antonio and Toris. In fact there is no way I can forget any of you. Hmm, what was I about to say…?"

"T-Turn it off! Please! It's scaring me!" Toris begged grabbing the sides of his head. "You're such a baby, Toris. Just like you Latvian friend Ravis." the recording jeered. Toris was on the verge of screaming in terror. Vash pointed his gun at the recorder, ready to shoot.

"Vash calm down. We all know how trigger happy you are, but shooting at the recorder will do absolutely nothing. Plus the gun only has five bullets. I know you used one already. It was to stop Antonio and Arthur from fighting, wasn't it?" the recording said smoothly. Vash dropped his gun in terror, his green eyes widening, and scooted back to get away.

"Now how about I answer some questions, huh?" the voice inquired. "My name is Damien. You are completely at my mercy. This is also true for the people you know and love." All four froze. They instantly thought of everyone they knew. Antonio was the first to break the silence. "What have you done to my Lovi?" he growled, his eyes glowing with hatred, all of his cheerfulness gone.

"Haha! Your _Lovi_? You mean that foul mouthed, good for nothing Italian? I know exactly where he is. He'll die soon anyways. I don't think Alfred will succeed. He already failed with Feliks. He's bound to fail with Lovino."

Arthur's head snapped up at the mention of Alfred. "What? Alfred?"

"Wh-What do you mean Alfred failed with Feliks?" Toris asked. Antonio grabbed his head and started yelling. "Pendejo! Te voy a matar si le tocas a Lovino!"

"Enough side tracking let us get to the point. Surely you all want to get out. To do that you must do everything I say. As you can see there are doors with you names on them. The goal is to go in and come back out alive. But of course there's a twist…"

"Just tell us what it is dammit!" Arthur burst out.

"Calm down Arthur, all will be revealed in good time." Damien said. "The doors will automatically lock up after you go in. In each room there will be a key that will open the door again. Unfortunately it's not that easy. There will be some sort of a trap that will most likely result in your death. Don't worry, I'll tell you what you do exactly once you go inside. Have fun choosing who will go first."

Damien started laughing hysterically. Antonio grabbed the recorder and threw it against the wall. It simply cracked and clattered to the floor. Vash instantly started to shoot at it.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

After the third shot, it stopped. Huffing and puffing, Vash collapsed on the floor, his face in his hands. Arthur, Toris, and Antonio looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. _"There's only one more bullet left."_ Antonio was the first to break the uncomfortable silence again. "So, who's going first?"

"N-Not me. I don't want to die." Toris stammered.

"Well I'm not going either" snapped Vash, raising his head, dark green eyes flashing with anger. Antonio and Arthur looked at each other. "There's no way I-"Antonio started only to be cut off by Arthur, again.

"Fine then you bloody cowards! I'll go!" Arthur stood up and made his way towards his door. He took a deep breath and turned around to look at the other three. Toris was shaking slightly, Antonio was simply staring at him as if he was a soldier going on a suicide mission, and Vash was looking intently at his gun. Sensing he was being stared at, Vash looked up and gave him a nod as if to say "go ahead". He turned back and pushed open the door.

*.*.*

"Alright Antonio, Toris, sit on either side of the door" Vash commanded.

"What? Why?" Antonio asked.

"I'm just taking precautionary measures."

"Mmm…okay" He and Toris sat on either side of the door while Vash sat in front, facing the door, gun in lap. "Wh-What do we do now?" Toris asked.

"Now we wait."

*.*.*

Arthur looked around. There was a hallway leading down to his right and a gray bare wall on his left. An arrow was drawn on the wall in front of him pointing right. He tried the door and sure enough, it was locked. He had no choice but to follow the arrow. A couple of seconds later he came to a bend in the hall. The arrow pointed to the left. Up ahead he saw a door. Beside the door was a button. There were multiple, badly drawn arrows surrounding and pointing at it. Gulping, he reached out and pressed it. Damien's voice rang out in the dimly lit hallway. "Hello Arthur. Glad you were able to find you way here. I can tell my directions were helpful. Now let me tell you what you have to do." Damien paused, making Arthur feel uncomfortable. He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything. Sadly Damien expected this.

"What? Not gonna say anything? Oh well then, let's get this over with. Once this recording ends the door will open. You have a few seconds to get the key and get out before it closes again. Ready?" Arthur braced himself ready to dash in. All of a sudden Damien's voice rang out. "Wait, I forgot to mention one thing. The walls will be closing in on you. If you aren't fast enough they will crush you. You'll be flat, almost like a bony, bloody pancake."

Arthur flinched, now realizing just how dangerous this really was. A loud buzz sounded and the door opened. He ran into the middle of the room and looked around. The room was completely bare. The walls were closing in. Then he spotted the key. It dangled from the ceiling on a hook. He jumped up, but his fingers only brushed the key. The walls were getting closer. He screamed in frustration. _"How the bloody hell do I get that key?"_

The walls were not stopping.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Finally it hit him. He ran to the nearest wall, which wasn't that far, put his foot on it and jumped. He had used the wall as leverage. His hands reached out and grabbed the key. A hiss escaped his lips and he accidentally cut his palm on the edge of the hook. He cried out in pain when his head slammed into the opposite, oncoming wall. He scrambled to his feet. _"Got to get out." _he thought. He looked and saw much to his relief, that the door was still open. The walls were so close that all he had to do to touch them was to put his arms out. He ran towards the door. _"I'm going to make it I'm going to-"_

He gasped as the door slammed shut and he crashed into it. "What! NO! I was so close! Open the door! This isn't fair!" Arthur screamed as he pounded on the door with his fists. "Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair!" Damien snarled.

Arthur turned to the side so the walls wouldn't crush his shoulders. He put his arms out in an attempt to stop the walls. Fear was coursing through his body. He was screaming and tears were leaking out of his jade green eyes. "Stop it! Please! I'll do anything! What do you want? I'll give it to you just don't kill me!"

"Oh Arthur you are giving it to me. I want you dead." Damien barked and started to laugh like the maniac he was. The walls were now on either side of him. His elbows touched the wall behind him, as did his back. He screeched in pain as the walls started to crush his chest. _"Goodbye…I don't know what I did to deserve this…but I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

He let loose another shriek as he heard the loud _snap_ coming from his chest. One of his bones punctured a lung. His throat was hoarse from all the screaming. He choked and coughed out blood. He screamed and was soon cut off as the walls slammed closed. The last things Arthur heard were his own screams, the cracking and snapping of his bones and Damien's maniacal laughter. His body had made the sound of an egg being dropped as his insides splattered all over the walls. He had become exactly what Damien had said. A bony, bloody pancake.

*.*.*

Vash, Toris, and Antonio could hear every scream Arthur made. Toris had started crying and had his hands over his ears. Antonio had tried to soothe the Lithuanian by singing a Spanish lullaby, but it only sounded terrible because of Arthur's screams. Suddenly his screams cut off and they were met with a cold silence. After a few more minutes of dead silence, Vash sighed and moved away from the door. Antonio noticed and shook his head, also moving away. Toris looked up, shaking and still crying. His blue eyes widened as the realization hit him. "Ar-Arthur is dead, isn't he?" he whispered, voice barely audible.

"Yes, Arthur is gone" Vash heavily replied. The Lithuanian looked down, his tears softly dropping on the floor. That's when Antonio asked the question.

"So, who's next?"

*.*.*

**A/N: *shudder* I didn't know I was capable of writing something worse. Sorry for the goriness, just something my sick mind accepts. Anyways if you all see any mistakes could you point them out to me, please? I kind of typed this really fast. Oh and I would like to give a special thanks to Wurstlover178 for being the first to review and giving me a huge motivational burst. Third chapter will be up soon, if you all can take reading this. Please review! Global warming won't kill me, I'm Winter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Surrounded by Evil

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter because it's more like an intro to this group. I planned to make one of them die, but it was already too long. Fortunately I have plans for this group, don't worry, blood will spill later. This has one of my favorite characters (Prussia!), but it also has one of my least favorite (meh, Francis). So here are the usual warnings and the fact that Hetalia does not belong to me. I'll stop talking and start the chapter.**

Group three:

Gilbert glared at the voice recorder that was now laughing at him. The albino was tempted to crush it and stop Damien's mocking. But upon hearing that the room was full of traps, he had refrained. HE growled and looked at the rest of his "team". They were all connected by hand cuffs and they had about five feet of chain between each person. Who were his "team" members? Lili, Vash's adoptive sister, was next to him. Hand cuffed to her was one of his best friends and the biggest pervert there ever was, Francis. Finally next to the Frenchman was the Latvian crybaby, Ravis. "You still live with your German brother don't you? You stupid albino freak! You are no better than Ravis!" Damien spat. Gilbert punched the floor next to the device. "Shut the hell up! You can't insult the awesome Prussia!" he yelled.

Damien snickered and continued. "I can and I will, but you get boring after a while" he sighed. "So instead how about I talk to little Ravis?"

Ravis immediately started to shake at the mention of his name. "You aren't much without your friends Toris and Eduard. You're just a crying shaky mess. Who made you like that? Ivan? Did all those years of torture make you completely useless? Here how about you answer this question. If I gave you a chance to die right now of to go back to Ivan's torture, which would you choose?"

"St-Stop it! Pl-Please! Leave m-me alone!" Ravis sputtered out.

"Fine then, you're not fun anyways. Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Gilbert and Francis, the hand cuffs are special. They detect the pulse in your writs. They will let go of no pulse is detected, so in other words, if you die. I'll remind you again that the room you are in is full of traps. Somewhere in the room is a key that will open the door all the way on the far side of the room. Avoid the traps and make it out alive. Well, that's all from me. Happy searching." The recording stopped.

There was no sound except for Ravis's sobs and Lili's small sniffles. Gilbert felt sick. He looked over to Francis for any sort of help. Francis was looking around the room warily. They didn't move for the fear of setting off any traps. Lili was on the verge of tears. "I want my brother" she whimpered. Gilbert felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He was bad at making people feel better. He was better at irritating them. He shot a glance towards Francis to get him to comfort Lili. Unfortunately, Francis was busy trying to stop Ravis from drowning in his own tears. "Shh. Don't listen to Damien. He doesn't really know you. Plus you can't listen to all that crap he says" Francis soothed

Gilbert sighed and awkwardly wrapped an arm around Lili. "Um…It's okay. I, uh, want my brother too. B-But just so the awesome me can protect him of course! I mean it's not like I'm scared or anything." He stammered.

"It's okay Mr. Gilbert. I understand. I just wish Switzy was here."

"Come on! Don't you think the awesomeness that is known as me can protect you? Oh and drop the Mister. I'm not married. Plus it makes me sound stupid.

"Okay" she said, smiling a bit. "Thank you for making me feel better" came her reply as she messed with the end of her dress.

"Um…You're welcome" he replied, his face heating up. He took his arm back and looked at everyone but Lili. _"No one ever thanks me. Unless they're being sarcastic, but that doesn't really count…"_While these thoughts were running through Gilbert's head, Francis had successfully stopped Ravis's tears. Gilbert decided to claim leadership over the group. He carefully stood up. Then he tugged gently at the chains to get their attention.

"I'm gonna het us through this, okay? I'm gonna be this army's general. If any of you want to take my place, then tell me so we can fight for it."

"You are not serious" Francis said in disbelief.

"One hundred percent" he said, adding a wink and a haughty grin. Francis sighed and muttered something about the size of Gilbert's ego. "Okay, first things first, this room is huge, and while I would suggest a full on search party, we can't get very far away from each other and if we aren't careful, then we'll die."

"So how do you suppose we get out?" Francis asked, getting irritated.

"Well first off we are in the 'safe square' and the floor right around it could be bugged" he explained while he showed everyone the faint white lines that formed a square around them. "In order to check, I need some sort of a stick or something like that, so I can, I don't know, um…hit the floor I guess…yeah, so I can hit the floor to spring any traps!" Gilbert gloated in his awesome intelligence and ability to form a plan.

"That's it? That's you plan? Hitting the floor with a stick?" Francis spat out.

Gilbert's thoughts raged. _"That is an awesome plan! How dare he shoot it down?"_

"What! Do you have a better one?" he retorted, his red eyes flashing like fire. "So do you, you damn French pervert! " Francis's blue eyes snapped up. There was a mixture of fear and anger in them. Blue eyes met red ones as Francis stood up, growling. "I am no t a pervert. I just like expressing my love out to the world instead of keeping them bottled up! Unlike you! I bet you don't even care about getting any one of us out! Just yourself! You are cold hearted Gilbert!"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Y-You don't kn-know that!" he faltered. Before Francis could snap back, Lili pulled on her cuffs, which sent them both stumbling, and spoke. "Stop fighting. Gilbert's plan is fine. Plus it's all we got. Can't we just go with it?"

Francis looked at Gilbert and sighed. "Fine"

Gilbert noticed that Francis didn't apologize, but sat down and avoided his stare. That was when Ravis decided to speak. "Um, h-how will w-we get the stick?" Gilbert practically jumped about a foot in the air. He had forgotten about Ravis. "What?" he asked and watched as Ravis flinched at the direct attention.

"I-I-I was ju-just asking h-how wi-will we get the-the stick" he stuttered.

Gilbert frowned as he considered the question. He looked around to at least find a stick like object. His eyes fell on a thick metal pole a couple feet away from them. He gulped. There was no was he could reach it without stepping on the floor. "Gil?" Lili asked, gently tugging at the chains. He flinched at the old nickname that Ludwig used when they were little.

"What?" he answered with a question

"You were spacing out. Gil, how are we going to get out?" Lili stated, also adding a question.

"Um, I found a metal pole, but we can't get it without stepping on the damn floor" he answered.

"Then we will have to take the risk" Francis said, eyes full of determination.

"I-I don't want t-to go" Ravis complained.

"You won't have to" Gilbert replied. "It's only a couple of feet from here. I the only one who has to go is Lili, but that's only because there's not enough chain" He turned towards Lili. "You ready?"

"Yes" she said nervously. Gilbert turned in the direction of the pole. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor. He lifted his foot and started to slowly lower it. When he was about two inches from coming into contact, he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

_SLAM_

_SNAP_

Gilbert jumped back so fast that he knocked Lili back. He had slammed his foot on the tile and sprung back. The snap had been the sound of a bear trap closing. Taking deep breaths, he turned around and helped Lili up. His mind was racing. _"If I hadn't jumped back, my leg would have been snapped off!"_

Francis spoke up. "Maybe this isn't a good idea." Gilbert turned around, ignoring Francis. He lifted his foot and sis the exact same thing. Lili smartly moved out of the way as Gilbert's cat-like reflexes saved him from…nothing He let out a sigh of relief and gingerly stepped on the tile.

"_At least there are tiles" _Lili thought. _"This would be so much harder without that."_

After a few more minutes of testing for traps, another trap sprung up. Gilbert was about halfway across while Lili was only a few tiles in. The trap looked like a mess of barbed wire and knives. "Shit!" gilbert cursed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's no way I can put my leg over this. I can't even jump over it!"

"W-Why don't you t-try going around it?" Ravis suggested.

"Mmm…fine" He shifted to the next tile directly next to him and did his little slam and jump routine. Luckily there were no traps and cleared a path around it. Finally he reached the pole. Wrapping his fingers around the pole' he raised it as if it was a trophy, smiling in triumph. He was about to make his way back when something caught his eye. There was a bag full of random items. He made a spilt second decision and grabbed it.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Francis asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um, getting stuff." He replied and ignored the confused looks that Francis shot towards him. He carefully turned around and started to make his way back. He and Lili were back in the square without a scratch. Gilbert let out the biggest sigh and collapsed on the floor.

"So, what's with the sack?" Francis questioned.

"Well the awesome me thought that this could be full of keys and other stuff that could help us so I brought it over. Awesome right?" he explained, shaking the bag.

Francis sighed and said "Alright, let's see what's inside."

They all surrounded Gilbert as he flipped the bag upside down. Several different weapons fell form the sack along with about six different keys. The immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Aww hell yeah!" Gilbert shouted and reached for the M249*. "An awesome gun for the awesome me!" He slung it over his shoulder and looked for more bullets. Instead, something else caught his eye. "A Mexican machete!" he cried out and grabbed it also. The rest of the group was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What? You can have some too." He said, motioning towards the other weapons.

"Yeah, but at least we don't act like a girl on a shopping spree at Victoria's Secret*" Francis shot out.

Gilbert's cheeks burned as he tried to glare back. "Hey Francis."

"What?" Francis asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" he barked.

Soon enough they started to distribute the weapons amongst themselves. Gilbert planned on giving the knives to Lili and the bigger MG4* to Francis. Much to his surprise, Francis gave him a blank look. "Um Gilbert…how do you work this?"

"What!" Gilbert exclaimed. "You don't know how to shoot a gun!"

"I know!" Lili piped up.

He must of looked startled of surprised because she continued and reached for the gun. "Vash taught me how to shoot and everything. He really didn't want to, but he had to. For my protection." She explained as her fingers wrapped around the MG4. "Can I use it?" she asked giving him a green eyed pleading look.

"Oh, um okay I guess, if you know how to use it." He said. She flashed him a smile which made him blush. He looked down hastily and shoved the knives towards Francis. "Here Ravis." Gilbert gave him a hand-held pistol along with bullets. "Do you know how to use it?" he asked Ravis.

"Y-Yes" he shakily replied.

"Okay is everyone ready?" he turned and faced the group. They gave him some half hearted nods. He turned and walked to the edge of the square. He slid the machete into one of the belt loops of his pants and grabbed the metal pole. He stuffed the six keys into his pockets and faced the group. "Here's what's gonna happen. I'm leading and the rest of you follow. Stay close and don't stray off. If you see any useful weapons, items or keys then tell the rest of us so we can get it. Use the weapons wisely. I don't know of there are more bullets, so don't use them all in one sitting. Be careful alright? C'mon, let's go." He turned around, took a deep breath and raised the pole. He slammed it down.

*.*.*

**A/N: okay that was not my best chapter, but I needed to sort of give out the setting for this one so I can simply kill them off later. Now I have to explain some things.**

*** M249, MG4, and the Machete: both the M249 and the MG4 are types of guns. They are commonly used in the military. If you have ever seen a movie with the army in them, then you've probably seen them. They are usually shown when the soldiers are hiding behind rocks and the guns a propped up ready to shoot. A machete is a sword like weapon. It is usually used to clear the way through bushes and rainforests therefore it is very sharp (They are so awesome! My dad owns one and lets me use it sometimes!).**

*** The Victoria's Secret comment that Francis made was one that one of my guy friends made when he saw me and some of my other friends being fangirls about various things. He told me he had seen a couple of girls screeching and holding up the usual things that you can find at Victoria's Secret.**

**The fourth chapter will be up soon and I promise to make it better (such as actually killing people!). Please review to let me know what you all think! Thanks to all those who have added this to their favorites and chosen to follow! Guess what? Global warming didn't kill me! **


	4. Chapter 4: Cracks in the Glass

**A/N: Ugh. This chapter really took a lot out of me, but I've got to say, this gets pretty emotional. It's by far the longest one I've written so far (this was also the hardest to write!). Just a warning though. There are some pretty awesome fight scenes in this. I don't know why I made this group so violent with each other. Anyways there are some important parts in this chapter. If you're paying attention, then you might catch the most important (it will tell you a little bit of a certain person :/). BTW if any of you haven't noticed, Damien is an OC (I couldn't bring myself to make any of the others be responsible for this). Warnings are, as always, language (there isn't much gore in this one) and last time I checked, Hetalia did not belong to me. Well whatever, I need to stop talking.**

Group four:

Ivan sighed, the usual smile never leaving his face. He was considering on bashing Matthias's stupid grinning face in. His right hand tightened around the pipe he was so fond of. He imagined the Danish man's blood splattering everywhere, painting the side of the room red. He wondered how his face would look when the pipe crushed his nose and how his skull would crack…

"Haha, don't you dare try that or I'll decapitate you" Matthias said, guessing exactly what Ivan's motives were. He turned his hands slightly, causing his weapon to come into view. The light bounced off the large battle axe, making the bladed edges shine. His grin grew and his sky blue eyes got a certain look in them. He reminded Ivan of Antonio. Both of them are cheerful, stupid, carry axes, and get that crazy look that warned you to step back.

"Try what?" he questioned with a gentle laugh. Matthias shuddered. It didn't take much to guess that Ivan wanted to hurt him. He never was on good terms with the Russian. He stole a glance at the two unconscious bodies near him. He desperately wished one would wake to at least help him, incase the Russian attacked him. "I know you want to kill me." Matthias stated simply.

Ivan's amethyst eyes flashed with happiness. A gentle, childish laugh escaped his lips. "Yay, you guessed correctly!" he chirped cheerfully. Ivan swung the pipe with surprising speed. Matthias, expecting this, leapt backwards. Ivan struck again, the pipe flying towards Matthias's head. He blocked it with his axe, but didn't see the fist heading for the other side of his head. He cried out more in surprise than pain. He felon the floor and looked up. Ivan stood over him, the faucet pipe raised over his head. His blue eyes widened and he rolled over, just narrowly dodging the hit. Ivan growled as he tried t wrench the pipe from the floor. Matthias scrambled to his feet and saw an opportunity to end the fight. He grabbed his axe and purposely slammed it right in front of him, just barely touching Ivan. The Russian felt the blade pass as it buried itself into the floor. He looked over to Matthias. His blue eyes showed fear.

"Ivan stop" he pleaded. "I know we never really liked each other, but that doesn't mean you have to try killing me! Uh, how about we make a deal?" As soon as those words left his mouth, he wanted to punch himself. Or wish Lukas was there to punch or slap him upside his head. Just to knock some sense into him. Making a deal with Ivan was the equivalent of dealing with the devil. Ivan's eyes flashed and he raised an eyebrow. "A deal?"

"Yeah, I mean, we have been in this room for three hours, and it doesn't look like we're getting out soon. That door doesn't look like it will open to something good, so we need to make a pact. We need to stick together."

Ivan smiled, s chuckle escaping his mouth. "This is so like you Matthias. You can never do things alone, huh? Always need others to keep going. Now without your four little Scandinavian friends you're quick to ally yourself with me."

Matthias's cheeks turned pink. "That's not true!" he retorted.

"Sure it's not, here I'll agree to whatever little pact or deal you can suggest."

"Wh-What? Really!"

"Da"

"You promise you won't kill me?"

"Promise" he smiled, making Matthias feel uncomfortable. "Now, what is this pact that you were talking about?"

"Well, we need to stay together, have each other's backs. No matter what happens, we gotta be there for each other. You know, keep each other safe."

"Alright then, now let's wait for the rest to wake up."

"…okay" he said quietly

Ivan snatched the faucet pipe from the floor, went over to the door and sat down. Matthias let out a sigh and went to retrieve his battle axe. After a few pulls, the axe came loose. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down. He kept and eye on Ivan, just incase the Russian had been lying and was planning a sneak attack. Much to his surprise, Ivan had a second weapon. It was a sharp looking pickaxe. He watched as Ivan started to softly tap the floor to a beat in his head. Soon he got bored of this and let his mind wander.

"_I don't need others to keep going." _Matthias thought. _"Sure I'm always around them, but they're my friends. I can do things without them. I just like friends around me." _Satisfied with his thinking, he grinned. He looked at the body nearest to him. It was Heracles. The Greek was almost always asleep, so it wasn't hard to imagine him sleeping instead of knocked out. _"Wait…Is he really asleep?"_ Matthias grabbed Heracles's shoulders and shook him roughly. "Heracles! Wake up!"

He let out a groan and rolled over. "Mmnn, don't worry…I'll feed all the cats in…five minutes."

"Heracles!" Matthias shouted, straddling him and shaking him by his shoulders.

"Five minutes" he mumbled.

"Heracles! Wake up!"

He let out a snore while Matthias let out a frustrated sigh. He decided to resort to the only other way he knew how to wake people up. He raised his hand and struck Heracles across the face.

"Wake up you sleepy piece of shit!" _SLAP_

"Wake"

_SLAP_

"Up"

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

Heracles emerald eyes snapped open after he felt the first painful sting, but because Matthias was too busy abusing his face, he didn't notice.

"Get up you son of a-"

"I'm up!" he snapped. His face felt like it was on fire. He looked up angrily at Matthias. He was about to say something on the fact that he was being crushed, when he realized something. "Matthias, what are you doing in my house?"

A grin spread across the Dane's face. "Look around. This isn't you house."

Heracles turned his head. He took in the dirty, not so white walls and the feeling of cold floor and his back. His eyes widened when he saw Ivan tapping the floor with a pickaxe. He tried to get up, but of course, Matthias was still sitting on him. "Get off of me you fat idiot!" he said as he tried to squirm out.

"What? I'm not fat!" Matthias exclaimed

"I know, but you're crushing me." Heracles pointed out. Matthias stood up and held a hand out to help Heracles up. After the Greek was on his feet, he sighed and went back to where he was previously sitting.

"Sorry for slapping you."

Heracles sat down somewhere far away from the other two. His green eyes flashed and he raised his hand to rub at his cheeks. "It's okay, just forget about it" he reassured. Matthias nodded and turned away.

Sometime later Matthias started watching Ivan. He was softly picking at a rock he had found. Suddenly the rock was flying his face. Matthias raised his axe just in time. The rock hit the blade with a 'ping'. Matthias let a frown appear on his face, while the smile stayed on Ivan's face.

"Sorry, my hand must have slipped." He apologized softly. "Could I have it back?" he asked.

Matthias's eyes narrowed at the lie the Russian had made. "Sure, here." He said as he rolled the semi-round rock over to Ivan.

He let out a chuckle and grabbed the rock. "Thank you Matthias."

"You're welcome." He growled back. He looked into Ivan's violet eyes a second more before looking down. Heracles said nothing while the exchange had happened.

A while later, Ivan's voice rang out. "Hey, Heracles, you don't have a weapon?"

Heracles looked up, green eyes glittering with suspicion. "No, why?"

"Well I have this pickaxe that I don't need." He said. "You can have it."

"Actually there's a shovel over there that I can use." He suggeted

"Oh, okay then. Can you give this to the girl over there?"

Heracles shot a look at the unconscious Belgian girl. "You mean Bella?"

"Da, here, I will give this to Matthias so he can give it to you and you can give it to her."

"Okay"

Heracles never expected what happened next. Neither did Matthias. The Dane cried out as the pickaxe buried itself into the wall right next to his head. "What the fuck was that?" he yelled.

Ivan smiled and let out a giggle. Matthias growled and launched himself at the Russian. He swung his fist and punched him square in the jaw. Ivan gasped in surprise, his smile gone. Matthias pulled on the ends of Ivan's scarf, remembering the way Lukas would choke him with his own ties. Ivan snarled and slammed his knee into Matthias's stomach. He hissed at the pain and jumped back, hands still pulling on the scarf. Ivan used the momentum to his advantage and rammed into Matthias. He fell backwards, finally letting go of his scarf. He crashed into Heracles, who had stood up when the fighting started. They rolled over until they collided with the wall. "Shit!" screamed Heracles as his head hit the wall painfully. Matthias scrambled up and charged at Ivan, only to step on Heracles's leg and all slat on his face. Heracles let out a screech of pain. Ivan snickered and grabbed the back of Matthias's shirt. Anger made Heracles's blood boil as he flung himself at the two. He succeeded in tackling both, only to feel a punch from Matthias. He saw stars and felt something warm gush out of his nose. Ivan pushed them both back using his feet to kick them in their chests. Matthias was dazed as he hit the wall, all the breath knocked out of him. Ivan, seeing a chance, reached for his pipe. He winced when a foot crushed his hand. He looked up to meet Heracles's flaming emerald green eyes. All of a sudden the Greek vanished. He was confused for about a second until he heard the sounds of pain and fists hitting skin. Matthias had recovered and was assaulting Heracles. Ivan seized his pipe and flinched when he realized that Heracles had broken two of his fingers. Growling in anger, he swung the pipe and slammed it against Matthias's side. His scream of pain made Ivan smile. Matthias's side felt lie it was on fire. Heracles, seeing his chance, punched him on the side where Ivan had hit him. Matthias let loose a screech of pain and rolled over, out of the way. Ivan advanced towards Matthias, ready to swing again. Heracles grabbed the shovel he had seen earlier. He stood up shakily, drops of blood from his nose, hitting the floor. "Hey Ivan" he called. The Russian turned, only to get a face full of shovel. He staggered back and felt another hit on the back of his head. He groaned in pain, seeing double and feeling blood run down the back of his head. Matthias got up as well, but was soon taken down as the shovel hit the side of his head. Finally a voice of reason rang out.

"Stop!" Bella screamed. She had woken up. Startled, Heracles swung the shovel.

_CLANG_

Bella fell back like a stack of bricks, unconscious again. "Heracles! What the fuck is wrong with you?" You just knocked her out!" Matthias exclaimed. Heracles lowered the shovel and wiped the blood off his face. "Sorry, I forgot she was here and assumed I was going to get attacked" he apologized. Ivan chuckled and said "We should stop da? If we continue, we will kill each other."

"Fine." Matthias agreed, rubbing his side. Heracles nodded and sat down. He face hurt and luckily his nose had stopped bleeding. Matthias stayed where he was. His side hurt too much to move after the double assault on it. Ivan's head was throbbing and when he put a hand to the back of his head, it came back red, from getting the wrong side of the shovel. He looked at the hand Heracles had stepped on. He cursed in Russian as he tried to make a fist, and failing. In their minds, they were cursing each other out. All of a sudden, they heard a click and a voice rang out from unseen speakers.

"You three are so interesting. It's a shame you all have to die."

"Who the fuck is that guy? And what does he mean by 'you all have to die'?" Matthias asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well Matthias, if you must know, my name is Damien. Don't worry; I'll soon answer all your questions."

"What? Who told you my name? I bet it was Berwald. That Swedish ass!"

"No one told me your name, I just knew it. Just like I know Ivan, Heracles and Bella."

Ivan's eyes narrowed and Heracles looked up at the ceiling in surprise. "Now listen to me, I'm just a friend. I only want to play a game with all of you."

"What if we don't want to play your game?" Ivan asked.

"I thought you loved games, Ivan. You played some fun ones with those three you have following you all the time. They're names are Toris, Ravis and Eduard, right?"

Ivan's eyes flashed in anger.

"Anyways you have to play my game because I won't let you go if you don't"

Heracles's eyes widened in fear. "I'll give you another reason why. I have all the people you care about in my control. You refuse, and you'll never see them ever again."

"Wh-What? That's impossible! You can't do that!" Matthias stammered.

"I already have. But forget about them for now. You still have to play my game. It's really simple. First off, the door will open once Bella wakes up. When that happens there will be a series of little games you each have to play. Like for example, let's say Heracles has to go. He will have to try and survive what ever game I have to throw at him. If he doesn't make it, well at least he tried. Survival is the ultimate prize. If you value your life, you will try anything to keep it. That's why you will play my games. Now, all of you have to wait for Bella. Try not to kill each other." With a click, it ended.

Matthias was still hung up on the fact that Damien had all the people he cared about. _"Holy shit! He has Lukas! And Emil! And Tino! And, sure Berwald and I fight all the time, but he's still my friend! I guess…I hope so…Whatever, I have to get out of here. Ugh, we have to wait for Bella. Damn Heracles! If he hadn't knocked her out, we would have gotten out!" _He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through is spiky hair.

"Hey, you wanna play rock, paper, scissors with us?"

Matthias looked up in confusion. Heracles and Ivan were sitting down, facing each other. "So do you?" asked Heracles.

"…Um, sure" he said. Matthias got up and almost doubled over in pain. His side still hurt. It burned like fire. He sucked in a breath and made his way over to the duo painfully. He almost collapsed onto the floor, a little more out of breath then he wanted to be. Ivan shot him a look; a smile appeared, knowing he was the main cause for Matthias's pain. "Okay, we'll soot on three." Heracles said. Thirty minutes later, they were still playing, except in a more violent way. Matthias threw rock, Ivan threw paper, and Heracles threw scissors.

"Rock beats scissors!" he exclaimed triumphantly. He punched Heracles straight in the face. Heracles let out a hiss and said "Fine, but scissors beat paper" he turned towards Ivan and slammed his fingers against Ivan's windpipe. Ivan recoiled letting out a pained cough. "Matthias, paper beats rock" he raised his arm and backhanded Matthias across the face, hard. "Ouch… let's go again!" a grin spread across his face while on the inside eh was thinking _"Ow, ow, ow, ow, that really hurt, ow, ow"_

He threw scissors, hoping to hurt someone, but to his dismay, both Heracles and Ivan threw rock. Heracles smiled and mocked Matthias's earlier statement. "Rock beats scissors." Matthias sucked in a breath as Heracles smashed his fist against his nose, and Ivan punched him in the stomach. He curled up into a small ball as the pain flared through his body. Ivan and Heracles continued without him. He sighed, plastered a fake smile and got up just in time to see Heracles backhand Ivan across the face. He was about to make his way over to them when he heard a shriek. "You stupid Greek bastard! How dare you hit me with a shovel!"

"Wha-"was all Heracles could get out before Bella grabbed his hair and slammed his face onto the floor.

"Hey! Stop it! Look the door's open!" Matthias shouted while pushing Heracles from the angry Belgium girl. Ivan got up "Let's go, da? The sooner we leave, the sooner we will be able to be finally free."

"Leave? What are you talking about? Where are we?" asked Bella shooting confused looks at them. Heracles sighed, rubbing his face. "Basically, we are-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it from you! I hate you!" Bella snapped, effectively shutting the Greek up. Matthias smirked and quickly explained their situation to Bella. "What1? I need to get out of here! Lars needs to know I'm okay!" she frantically sputtered.

"Guess what? We all have to get out too." He said, rolling his eyes as he bent down to grab his battle axe.

"Well I'm getting out of here myself, without you idiots trying to knock me out." She huffed, grabbing the pickaxe and making her way out. Ivan sighed and shook his head "If she keeps that up she'll end up killing herself."

"Then let's go" Heracles said, grabbing his shovel. Seconds later, they left the room, the door closing behind them with a click.

*.*.*

They had been walking around the twisting hallways for more that five minutes. Sometimes they would come by closed doors to rooms full of furniture. Bella was at the head of the group, refusing to even talk or look at them. Next was Matthias who, after another quick fight with Ivan, got to lead to the other two. Ivan was behind Matthias, thinking of betraying the pact they had made and bashing his head in. Heracles was in the back, wisely avoiding Bella. Finally, they made it to an intersection. Bella stopped abruptly, causing all of them to crash into each other. Bella cast them an annoyed green eyed look.

"What do we do now?" Matthias asked

"We? I don't want to do anything with you all! I want my brother. Not some jerks who won't stop fighting!" she shouted.

"We said we were sorry-"Heracles started.

"Sorry isn't enough! I hate all of you! None of you even care about your families do you? They're in trouble and we can't even work together!" Tears were falling from her eyes and her face was red from shouting. She turned around and ran down the hall that continued straight.

"Wai-aw never mind, she won't stop. So what next?" Matthias said as he faced the other two.

"Well how about I go down one hall and you go down the other. Heracles can stay behind just incase one of us needs help." Ivan suggested.

"Sounds fine." Heracles said, agreeing.

"Alright! Off we go!" Matthias cheered.

*.*.*

Ivan walked down the hallway that branched off to the left. So far all he had found were clean, empty rooms that reeked of blood. He turned a corner only to recoil in disgust. He jumped back only to slip on something. He hit the floor with a 'thud'. Groaning in pain, he got up wrinkling his nose at the powerful smell that surrounded him. He had slipped in blood and was now lying in the substance. The entire hallway was covered in it. The hallway ended a little way ahead. _"It must have taken gallons to make this…mess…or a lot of people." _He thought. There was no reason for him to stay, so he turned around and left.

*.*.*

Matthias sighed. His hallway was bare. There were no doors or rooms. It was just a hallway. He was about to turn back when something caught his eye. There was a door at the end of the hallway. "Yes!" he shouted as he ran full speed towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door. It was locked. _"Dammit…wait, I've got my axe!" _He started to hack wildly on the doorknob until it fell off. His signature grin appeared on his face as he kicked the door open.

He was surprised to find himself in a small office. There was broken computer on one corner along with a television and a radio. There was several office chairs littered here and there. On the other side of the room, there was a desk as well as some filing cabinets. He made his way over to the desk and started opening drawers. _"Nothing unusual here, just dumb office supplies" _he thought. He sighed as he closed the last drawer. Something fluttered to the ground. Bending down to pick it up, he noticed that it was a picture. There were two people on it, a girl and a boy. They both had long jet-black hair and startling sapphire blue eyes. Both had bangs that covered one eye. They were so similar, that they could have been twins. _"Wait…they are twins!"_ he realized. They seemed to be around twenty years old. There was something unnerving about the picture that made him shudder. He felt as if he should know who they were. Frowning, he stuffed the picture into one of his jacket pockets and started to search the filing cabinets. That's when he found the folders. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the named of familiar people. They were in alphabetical order, starting with Alfred and ending with Yao. He scanned the folders as he saw the names of his best friends and worst enemies. Finally his won name popped up. He grabbed the folder and opened it. Inside, there was a recent photo of him smiling. He almost had a heart attack at what he saw nest. Under the picture was a complete and detailed report of his entire life. It was around twenty pages long and even included pictures. _"What the fuck? This even has my sex life!" _he dropped it in fear and stepped back. Two pictures fluttered out. On one of them were Tino and Berwald. Tino was practically clinging on the Swede, giving the camera one of his cute signature smiles. Berwald was as stoic s always, but his blue-green eyes held a different light. The next picture showed Lukas, Emil, and himself. He was in the middle with his arms wrapped around the two, bringing them closer. He, of course, was grinning like an idiot. Lukas had the same blank look he always had, not giving anything away. Emil had a slightly irritated look in his amethyst eyes, while the puffin on his shoulder had a fish in its mouth. Matthias felt his heart constrict as he stared at the pictures. _"This is my family…I need to…they need me…I have to get out of here." _He slipped the pictures into his pocket and forced himself to sit down and return to a calmer state.

"_I need to save them. He has Lukas and- Oh god. He has Lukas. If Lukas got hurt, I would, I would…If he died I would probably kill myself. Emil…I can't kill myself or else who would protect Emil? Emil…he would be so devastated of his brother died…he would need someone to be there for him. And Tino…he is so innocent. He would never do anything wrong. He doesn't deserve to be held hostage just because someone hates me. Berwald…my greatest enemy. He did a bunch a crap to me. Some of the pain he caused me hasn't left. He's one of the best friends I ever had. All of the pain he gave me only made me stronger. He put up with me and showed me my mistakes. I would trust him with my life…but right now I am entrusted with all four of their lives. Berwald, Tino, Emil and…the one person I care the most about…the one I love more than my own life…Lukas…I'm coming for you…I'm coming for all of you" _

The tears that had threatened to spill were gone. All he felt was determination. Suddenly a series of bloodcurdling shrieks pierced the air. He stood up, fear replacing the determination he had felt before. _"That was Bella…something's wrong" _He grabbed his battle axe and bolted out of the room.

*.*.*

Bella was glad to be away from the other three. In truth, they had frightened her. There was no way she could even begin to trust them. Lars had taught her to be careful and not to take any chances. Her brother was one of the few people she trusted. Along with Antonio and Lovino, who she saw as friends. First of all, there was no way she could keep being near Ivan. She had heard too many rumors that had cracked his image. She saw him as a violent psychopath. She also feared Matthias. She had heard that the smiling, hyperactive Dane also had a rather violent past. Plus, that axe looked very sharp. She had thought she could count on Heracles, but he had been the first to hurt her. That his had her face terribly. Bella kept going along, vaguely wondering about the rest. She came to a door that was slightly open. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she made up her mind and went through. _"Wow, an empty room…I'm not any closer to Lars. I have to keep going" _She walked right through the room. Suddenly the floor collapsed right under her. As she plummeted to the floor, she let out a scream.

_THUD_

Bella sucked in a pained breath. Tears were dropping fro her green eyes. She sat up, feeling disoriented. She looked around and was suddenly hit with a strange smell. That was when she saw the source to the smell. It was being held back by glass. Glass that was cracking. There was no was to get out. Bella opened her mouth and started to scream

*.*.*

Heracles had been leaning on a wall when he heard the first scream. He looked up, startled. _"What was that?" _he frowned and grabbed his shovel. He could hear the pounding of Ivan's and Matthias's boots as they came running. Not waiting for them, he ran down the hall Bella had taken. As he got nearer, her screaming intensified. He saw an open and picked up speed. He only took about two steps inside when he fell, the floor no longer under him. A cry of surprise and pain escaped his lips as he fell, face first onto the floor. Bella stopped screaming when the Greek fell. Her eyes widened when she could hear the others coming. _"If they keep running, they'll fall in here too!"_

"Stop! Ivan! Matthias! Don't come into the room! You'll only get trapped!" she shrieked, or tried to. She had practically screamed her head off and now her throat was paying the price.

Ivan and Matthias, upon hearing Bella's warning, stopped. "What should we do now?" Matthias asked the Russian behind him.

"We should approach the room carefully. That way we won't get trapped like Heracles and Bella, who carelessly went in." Ivan responded.

"Okay"

With Matthias in front, they both slowly made their way towards the open door. What they saw made their eyes widen. There was a huge square hole in front of them. It was split into three vertical pieces. Each piece was divided by cracking glass. In the middle were Bella and Heracles, sitting on the floor. Around them were thousands of gallons of tar and blood, mixed to create a thick substance that carried a suffocating smell. A click sounded through the air and Damien's voice came from hidden speakers.

"Welcome to the first game. I'll be brief. In a couple of minutes, those glass walls will shatter causing the special liquid I made, to smother both of you. There will be a ladder that will be slowly dropping down. Only one of you can climb it. So who will it be? Heracles or Bella? Decide quickly, time is against you." There was a click, followed by several cracking sounds.

Bella and Heracles looked at each other, fear flashing through their eyes. Bella's mind was racing._ "I need to get out of here. I need to get to Lars! Heracles can't get to the ladder!" _She threw the first punch. Heracles gasped, grabbing his face and stepping back. Bella turned around and bolted towards the slowly descending ladder. She didn't get far as Heracles grabbed her hair and pulled.

"Let go of me! I actually have someone I need to get back to!" she yelled

"No and for your information, there is come one I need to get back to as well."

She hissed and swung her fist back. He recoiled and let go of her. For better measure, she brought her foot up and kicked him in the side. He let out a groan and fell on his hands and knees. Bella turned and went to the ladder.

"_She can't get away that easily!" _Heracles thought, remembering the way his mother used to fight. She was one of the best, and made sure he got some of her skills. He grabbed the shovel and tossed it. Bella shrieked as she tripped, falling roughly on the floor.

Meanwhile, Ivan and Matthias had stepped back and simply watched. There was nothing they could do. "Hey Matthias?" Ivan asked

The Dane turned from the fighting to look at Ivan. "What?"

"We will pull up whoever gets on that ladder, da?"

"Sure, whoever makes it out first"

They turned their attention back to the fight after hearing a series of cracks. Heracles got up and ran to retrieve his weapon. Bella's leg automatically snapped up, catching him on the shoulder. As soon as he hit the floor, he went ballistic. Bella's face soon met up with the shovel once again. She helplessly tried to defend herself from Heracles's attacks. _"His shovel! I have to get it away from him!"_

Heracles brought the shovel down once again. This time she grabbed it. With all her strength, she flipped the Greek over her. She screamed as the edges of the shovel cut her palms. Heracles didn't have time to do anything as she flipped him over. He smacked the floor hard enough to leave him out of breath. Bella panted, fully exhausted. She heard more cracking and looked over to the glass. An immense wave of fear over washed her. The tar and blood mix was starting to leak through the cracks. Forcing herself to her feet, she walked around Heracles and stood under the ladder. _"Just a little more…I can almost reach it." _

Matthias stood on the edge, ready to grab her. All of a sudden his sky blue eyes flashed with alarm. She spun around, only to feel the hit from Heracles's weapon. She wobbled on her feet, dazed, but didn't fall down. He grabbed her and pushed her back. Heracles swung the shovel and slammed it on the side of her head. She took some unsteady steps, but didn't fall. _"Why is she still standing?" _ He thought furiously. He kicked her straight in the stomach, sending her flying back and finally, falling. He frantically jumped up and grabbed the ladder. He desperately tried pulling himself up.

Bella watched through her tears. _"I'm sorry Lars. There's no hope for me. I can't make it. You were the best there ever was. I-I love you." _She tipped her head back and screamed. Finally and single crack sounded and the walls shattered. While she screamed, she saw Matthias pull Heracles up as the tow waves of black smothered her. She was surrounded by darkness. Bella felt cold, but she smiled as she saw the faintest light. She didn't struggle as death wrapped her up in its cold embrace. Her life was over.

*.*.*

Heracles and Matthias landed in a heap on the small amount of floor they had left. For some time, they said nothing. They had heard and seen Bella get swallowed up by the blood and tar. She was dead and there wasn't anything they could do. "We should get out of here, da?"

Matthias nodded as he got to his feet. They helped an exhausted Heracles to stand. They carefully walked around the perimeter of the room. None of them wanted to know what would happen if they fell. Matthias twisted the doorknob of the door that Bella had tried reaching. The trio filed into the next hallway leaving behind what was virtually Bella's tomb. The door clicked closed, shrouding the room in darkness.

*.*.*

**A/N: Wow…almost 6,000 words…I had no idea that would turn out to be so long. So, how was that? I'm sorry of all the fights annoyed you, but fighting is a major part of my life. This black belt isn't just for holding my pants up! The best fighter in my Taekwondo class is none other than me (sorry if I sound conceited) Anyways I'm kinda glad this was so long. I'm going to the beach! Yes! Sadly that means I won't be updating until next week, but please don't kill me! Please review! I love getting feedback! Now I must leave for the awesomeness known as the beach is dragging me away! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Mind of a Killer

**A/N: Yes I'm back from the beach. It was awesome btw. The sun wasn't too hot, the waves were strong enough to knock anyone down, and there was a cool beach wedding there. I wasn't invited, but I still stood in the background giving them thumbs up. So that was my short vacation! Anyways, like I promised, here's the next chapter. A bit of warning, I wrote the first part when I was half asleep at five in the morning while I was in the two hour long car ride to the beach, so if any parts sound weird well then at least you know why. Warnings, disclaimers and the usual shtick. Remember, Hetalia doesn't belong to me! Okay, chapter time :)**

Group five:

Yao woke up to the sound of harsh barking. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. That was when the smell hit him. He gagged and scanned the room he was in. His amber eyes widened at what he saw. He was surrounded by dogs. Thankfully, they were behind bars, but there was something wrong with them. They were huge, foaming at the mouth, and obviously hadn't been fed in a while. Their ribs were painfully visible. Every single dog's eyes were on him. Three or four dogs were dead; blood spilled everywhere and ripped apart. _What the? These animals are so hungry, that they're eating each other!"_

They were barking and throwing themselves at the bars in an attempt to get to Yao. He gulped. _"I'm probably the first person they have seen in a while…or maybe the first piece of meat…"_

He got up, trying to ignore the intense barking and looked around for an exit. He saw a set of doors that had handles meant to be pulled. There were chains and locks that kept the doors shut. Just to test, he tried pulling on the doors. They wouldn't budge. He sighed, starting to get frustrated and annoyed by the constant barking. He went back to the center of the room. He then noticed something he hadn't earlier. In the center of the room was a metal box that was about two or three feet tall. Several wires were wrapped around it and some were sticking out and intertwining with each other to make it look like a mess. A small, rectangular screen was on the top of the box. Displayed on it was a timer set for five minutes. _"Is this a bomb!"_

Fear started to creep into his veins. The barking got more frantic as the dogs smelled Yao's fear. _"How did I get here? How do I get out of here?"_

"_Aiyaa! Will these dogs ever shut up?"_

He put his hands over his ears and started to yell at the dogs. "Shut up! You make more noise than those stupid westerners that consider me their friend."

Upon hearing his voice, the dogs went insane. They started fighting each other just to look at him. He squeezed his amber eyes shut and forced himself to ignore the dogs and think happier thoughts. This only lasted about a second before he continued yelling. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You are all going to drive me crazy!"

"_If I had my wok I might have bashed some sense into these mutts!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two loud clicks. Yao winced and looked around. He sucked in a surprised breath when he saw every single dog sitting down in silence. The Chinese man closed his eyes and sighed in relief, welcoming the silence. His bliss was shattered as he heard a voice come out from, what seemed like, nowhere. "I would apologize for cutting your happiness short, but I'm not sorry for you at all."

"What? Who is this? Is this some kind of western prank? Because if it is, then it's not funny!" Yao snapped.

"Soon enough you'll be wishing that this was just a prank. My name is Damien and while you have never met me, I'm sure you've become acquainted with my pets."

"Pets? The mutts look starved!"

"Yes, it seems like I forgot to feed them. That's why you're going to!"

"What are you talking about?"

"How about this? We'll play a game to see whether or not you have to feed my dogs."

"Game? What kind of game?"

"It's rather simple. Do you see the timer located in the center of the room?"

"Yes…?"

"That timer is directly connected to the cell doors that close in the dogs. When it goes off, those cell doors will drop open, releasing the dogs. Once they are let out they will eat the first thing they see. Unfortunately, you are that thing."

Yao's eyes widened as he looked around. Although the dogs were silent, their eyes were trained on him. "This is not right! You cannot feed me to your beasts!" he shouted.

"I won't be feeding them; you'll be feeding them yourself. The only way to escape is to disable the timer. If you can stop the timer from hitting zero, then the doors leading to freedom will open. If you can't then I guess my dogs get a nice meal."

Yao started to shake. The cruelty of the situation hit him with the force equivalent of getting run over by a truck.

"After two clicks, the timer will start. Are you ready Yao?"

_CLICK_

_CLICK_

_BEEP_

The beep was the sound of the timer starting. Instantly, the dogs started to bark more frantically than before. He rushed over to the timer and stared in disbelief at the mess of wires. _"What am I supposed to do?"_

4:43

4:42

4:41

Yao grabbed his head and tried racking his brain for ideas. He remembered the time Alfred showed him and Kiku some ridiculous American movie. At the end of the move, the main character saved him and his partner from a bomb by cutting off some wires. He frowned as the idea sounded stupid to him. _"It's the only idea I have. I've got to try it."_

He turned around to face the timer. He cried out in surprise as he looked at the time he had left.

3:57

3:56

"_Aiyaa! Was I really thinking for that long!"_

He scanned the wires. There were five colors; red, blue, green, black, and yellow. Gulping, he reached out and pulled on a blue wire. It snapped and much to Yao's displeasure, did nothing.

3:39

3:38

He pulled off a red wire. Nothing. A green wire. Nothing. Frustration was starting to gnaw at him. The dogs surrounding him weren't helping by barking their heads off.

3:05

3:04

In a fit of anger, he grabbed a fistful of wires and yanked them off. He looked at the timer to see if it had stopped.

2:39

2:38

"_What is wrong with this? Why won't it stop?"_

His heart was racing and beads of sweat were traveling down his face. He grabbed another fistful and snapped them off. Suddenly, a series of incredibly loud beeps cut through the air. Startled, he jumped back and looked to see if the timer stopped. To his horror, things had only gotten worse. The timer had sped up and was now skipping by two seconds

1:59

1:57

1:55

"_What? NO!"_

He desperately started pulling at the wires. _"One of them has to stop it!" _Yao kept snapping at the wires while the timer sped on.

1:03

1:01

0:59

None of the wires he pulled did anything to stop it. Finally, he was down to the last wire. With a shaky hand he yanked it out and looked at the timer.

0:37

…

He let out a sigh of relief and sank to his knees. _"It's over…I'm not going to die." _

All of a sudden, the high pitched beeping Yao had heard earlier rang out. Yao cried out. The sound was like knives being forced into his ears. He looked at the timer in terror. It was continuing to count down.

0:37

0:35

0:33

He ran over to the door, ignoring the intense barking. He slammed his fists against the doors. Tears threatened to spill as he started to yell. "Let me out! You can't kill me!" He looked back at the timer and almost passed out.

0:15

0:13

0:11

Yao wrapped his hands around the door handles and tried yanking them open. They wouldn't budge. The tears he had been holding back finally fell from his amber eyes. He turned around and dared to look at the timer.

0:05

0:03

0:01

0:00

A loud buzz sounded followed by the sound of metal hitting the stone floor. Yao screamed as the canines rushed towards their new meal. He fell back as the dogs tackled him. He shrieked as three dogs bit into his right leg and two others fought for his left arm. He started punching and kicking out with his free limbs, trying and failing to stop them. His screams became more pained as dogs started to tear off chunks of his flesh. More of his blood spilled as several dogs found more available meat on his midsection. His vision blurred, the combination of tears and blood loss making it worse. He struggled to keep his limbs attached to his own body as the dogs tried ripping him apart. Throat horse form screaming, he stopped. The dogs stopped as well, still holding on to him. He took a shaky breath only to feel weight being pressed on his chest. The largest of the dogs was standing on his chest, crushing him. It looked at him then gave a single bark. Instantly, all the others continued to maul him. Yao opened his mouth to scream. He never got to. The moment he moved, the dog lunged. Its jaws closed on Yao's throat, ripping it apart, making his blood splatter on the floor and other dogs. The Asian's body became limp and the dogs frenzied over it. He was pulled apart easily now that he was no longer fighting for his life. For the first time in days, the dogs had a decent meal.

*.*.*

Behind the cameras, Damien smiled. He watched as his dogs made quick work of Yao. He laughed as three dogs tore off one of Yao's arms. "What's so funny Damien?" asked a female voice as she entered, the heels of he boots clicking on the hard floor.

"Nothing, just watching another one of our players fail terribly." He replied without looking at her.

"Hmm…" was her response as she looked over his shoulder. "Who was that?" she asked, pointing at the screen.

"That was Yao, one of the Asians."

She snorted, looking at Yao's hair. "He should cut his hair."

"Maybe you should cut your wrists." He said, finally turning around to face the woman.

She clicked her tongue harshly. "Father wouldn't like to hear you talk to me like that."

Damien's sapphire blue eyes darkened. "Father is dead." He growled.

The female smirked. "And whose fault was that?"

He turned his head and spat on the floor. "Shut up. Don't you have something to do?"

"Well I would be doing it, but it seems like you forgot to give me some of my weapons." She explained, tossing her jet-black hair back.

He grunted and walked over to a locked safe. He crouched down and put in the combination. "Why do you have to keep them locked? If you left them out for me then I wouldn't bother you as much." She asked, walking towards him.

"I lock them up because you're crazy." He responded, reaching into the now open safe, pulling out the weapons.

"And you aren't?" she watched as he carefully spread out the weapons.

Damien brushed his bangs away from his right eye and started to explain the weapons. "Here are five throwing knives. They're pretty much explanatory. These-" he held up a plastic bag of small, black orbs. "-are firecracker beads. If you throw them at someone or at the ground they create a mini-explosion. There are only about a hundred, so use them carefully. And finally, this is your secret weapon." He held up a soda can sized, clear container. Inside was a dark liquid.

"What is that?" she asked, squinting at it and brushing her own bangs from her left eye.

"It's an acid that burns through human flesh. One drop can disintegrate someone's hand."

She wrinkled her nose. "That's…interesting. How do you know?"

"I tested it on four different people. A Korean, a Bulgarian, a Romanian, and a woman from Taiwan."

"Geez, where did you get that many people?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He replied, giving her a sadistic smile.

She sighed and collected her new weapons. "You never tell me anything."

"What I do when you're gone is my business. Now go play with your new pets."

Her sapphire eyes sparkled. "You got more people?"

"Yes and these are special. They are actually gong to fight for their lives. I decided to make is more challenging for you."

"Oh that sounds fun! It'll be like hunting foxes." She turned on her heel, ready to slaughter them.

Damien's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "Damien! Let go!"

"Wait for a second."

She sighed dramatically and turned around. "What?"

"You need to be careful. Don't just go in there and expect them to die easily. They will fight back and try to hurt you."

"Damien I know! I can defend myself. I was taught everything you were!"

"Don't forget my warnings. You're my only sister and the only member of the family left, other than me. Don't screw up."

"I got it. Quit trying to act older. We were corn at the same time."

"No, I was born three and a half minutes before you."

"Ugh, whatever. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

She smiled and ran to the door.

"Lilith?"

She stopped and turned her head. "Yes Damien?"

"Take care."

She nodded and ran out the room. Damien turned around as his twin sister, Lilith, ran off, he high heeled boots clicking on the stone floor. He sighed and went over to the computer screens to check up on the sixth group that Lilith was going to play with. He smiled and got ready to instruct the group to their deaths. The lyrics of one of his favorite songs played through his head.

_Is our secret safe tonight?_

_And are we out of sight?_

_Or will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find out hiding place?_

_Is this our last embrace?_

_Or will the walls start caving in?_

*.*.*

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't long enough. I'm still exhausted from getting pounded by waves. So the woman's name is Lilith. Lilith was the name of the mother of all demons. I thought that was cool so that's her name. If anyone didn't know, the meaning of Damien's name is the literally the devil. Weird huh? Whatever, the lyrics at the end are from the awesome song "Resistance" by the awesome British rock band, Muse! (Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Prussia…) I am currently addicted to some of their older songs. The lyrics of most of their songs are so influential. They make me want to start a riot ;) I absolutely love the songs "Uprising" and "Stockholm Syndrome" made by the same band! Well I'll stop obsessing over them now. Thanks so much for all your support and stuff. I'll have the next chapter up soon! Please review. They give me huge motivational bursts! **


End file.
